You're Beautiful
by Infinite Romance
Summary: At a young age, Trunks tells Pan that she is hideously ugly and presents her with glasses to cover her face. Truthfully she is breathtakingly beautiful and he doesn't want anyone looking at her. Now in high school, Pan finds three hotties chasing after her and Trunks has to keep them at bay while he battles with his pride to confess before anyone finds out how beautiful she is.


Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies for all chapters of this story. I do not own any rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z/Kai or Dragon Ball GT. Furthermore, this story is purely for entertainment purposes and no money is being made from it.

Story Summary: At a young age, Trunks tells Pan that she is hideously ugly and presents her with glasses to cover her face. The truth is that she is breathtakingly beautiful and he doesn't want anyone looking at 'his woman'. Now in high school, Pan finds three hotties chasing after her and Trunks has to keep them at bay while he battles with his pride to confess before anyone finds out how beautiful she is.

"talking"

**thinking**

_Dreaming_

Now on with the Story.

Prologue

_"Pan, you're. You're hideously ugly. So in order to protect yourself from people making fun of you, I brought you these special glasses that cover most of your face. They're like bifocals but you can still see out of them."_

_Pan sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm really ugly Trunks?"_

_"Yeah, you're hideous. Here. Put these on and never take them off in front of people unless you are in front of your family…or…me."_

_"Okay."_

_"I won't make fun of you. You're ugly face...I can handle it." He smiled._

* * *

Pan removed her arm from over her eyes. She lay on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She sighed. It was morning and time for school. Pan rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. In the shower, her mind circled around her dream…or rather her memory.

When she had been young in her first year of elementary school, there had been a boy that always stared at her. She never realized why until Trunks had told her. He told her that the boy stared at her because she was ugly, freakishly so. Next thing she knew the boy had transferred schools. After that incident, Trunks had given her glasses to protect herself from ridicule. She was still ridiculed sometimes but no one stared at her like she was a freak of nature and for that she was grateful to Trunks.

Trunks had been her best friend forever. Now in high school, they were still friends. Trunks was a senior and she was a junior. Admittedly their friendship was a bit weird with Trunks making her cook for him and clean for him all the time, but he was her only real friend. She had associates in school but they never wanted to hang out with her. She was a loner.

She had talked to trunks about getting a facial surgery, but he had yelled at her and said that nothing could ever change her ugliness so she should just be happy with what she had. She was never to think of it again. It was her bones, her bones that were fucked up. So it couldn't be fixed. Or so he said. She believed him though. She believed everything he said. After all, hadn't he been her friend forever?

Pan turned off the water after washing up and got out of the shower. She toweled herself dry, covered herself and brushed her teeth, all the while avoiding looking in the mirror. She never looked in the mirror. She hadn't seen her face in years, she was afraid to. She often had nightmares about what she would see when she looked.

Pan went into her room and dressed. She styled her hair into two fat braids that reached to her stomach and left two strands of hair on either side of her face to cover the sides of her face. There was also the bangs that covered her forehead. Her hair was like her shield. Even though she had glasses, someone could always look from the side and see. She put on the specially made glasses that Trunks had given her so long ago.

She went down stairs to eat her breakfast, touching the last step just as the doorbell rang. It was Trunks. He was here to pick her up. He always came to pick her up since they were kids. Even when she was going to middle school and he was in high school, he would still come and pick her up. She heard he had often been late for school during those day but he refused to stop coming for her so she had started going to school early.

"Hi, Trunks. Come and eat breakfast with us." Pan said, smiling as she lead the way to the kitchen table.

Trunks sat down at the table. Before him was an assortment of breakfast foods. He started piling food onto his plate. "Did you make this?" He asked Pan.

Pan shook her head. "Sorry I was up late last night so I didn't get up in time to cook for you today." Pan made her plate and started eating.

Trunks frowned. "I'd rather have your cooking. Although your mom cooks good too." He swallowed a spoon full of porridge. "It's your job though," he mumbled.

"Sorry, I'll do better next time." Pan said as she continued eating. She didn't know why it was her job, but this is how it had been for a really long time. He always had her cooking for him even in elementary school when her cooking was really bad. She had made him a lunch that had been so bad he had a stomach ache. He had eaten it all even though it had tasted so disgusting. He was a great friend even though he made some weird demands of her. "I made your lunch last night though so you don't have to worry about eating cafeteria food."

"Good." Trunks tried to hide smile as they finished up their meal. He looked at her face, then blushing looked back down at his food. Pan had to be the most beautiful person on the face of the earth. She was also very naïve. When they had been in elementary school, Trunks had found a boy falling in love with her. He had promptly beat the crap out of that boy, forcing him to transfer schools. He had been with Pan from the cradle and as she had grown more people had started to recognize her beauty. Worried that more pests would be hovering around Pan after sending that boy away, he had instructed his mother to make glasses that could hide a person's face without messing up their eyes. He then gave those glasses to Pan and told her to wear them. Even though she was so beautiful he had always told her she was ugly, he had been glad that day that he always said that because now he had a reason to make her cover her face.

He had shamelessly lied to her and told her that the boy was staring at her because she was hideous. Believing him, she had put on the glasses and never taken them off. Only he was able to see her along with her family. Her father too had thanked him for the smart idea. The old man only wanted Pan to go to school and graduate, he didn't want her dating guys. The man didn't have to worry about Pan dating guys though.

It hadn't been publicized but Pan had married him a very long time ago when they were children. Trunks had asked her if she would marry him and she had said yes. He threw a white sheet over her head, given her a ring he had found in some candy, recited some stuff he knew from TV and then kissed her. They were married. Pan couldn't date any other guys because they were married, and thus, just like a married woman, she made him meals, cleaned for him, even went on dates with him. He like a good husband, would escort her to places she needed to go, take care of her important matters, and buy her things.

At the age of seventeen they had been married for twelve happy years. Even though they couldn't live in the same house. When he had been seven he had tried moving out and living with Pan in the doghouse he had made for them. Obviously that didn't work. It had been cold and raining the first night and they had both caught colds and went home. Then he had tried living in a tent. Although it was better, there was not TV so he could watch his cartoons. They ended up going back home. He then vowed that he would wait until they were old enough to live on their own.

There was one other thing…They had never even kissed. Whenever he came close enough to kiss her, he got scared. It always felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, so to calm the situation he would crack a joke on her and pull away. He wondered why she never made a move on him. Maybe she was too shy. It was fine though, he had always like Pan's shy and reserved character. It was a man's job to woo anyways.

Pan ate her food as she watched Trunks. She could tell he was deep in thought. When they had been younger, she remembered that Trunks always wanted to play house. Even now it sometimes seemed as if he still wanted to. He was a strange character. Pride ruled him. He was always getting into fights. He had a temper, kicking things and breaking stuff. He seemed to live in his own little world.

Despite all of that he was a very kind person. He would always buy her things and take her places. Most of all he was very handsome. His beautiful lavender hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with wisps falling to his shoulder. His beautiful blue eyes, which were currently looking into space, looked like a clear summer sky. He had a strong well defined jaw, fine nose, and firm looking lips. He was tall, she only came up to his shoulder, and he had body full of perfectly sculpted muscles. If she had at least been born pretty she would have asked him out or perhaps stolen a kiss from him. But she was ugly and she didn't dare cross the line of their friendship. She had no right to approach someone as beautiful as him.

Looking at him eat his food, she wondered why he had never had a girlfriend. He always just hung out with his 'boys' or her. Even so she was happy no one would be taking him away from her. She smiled and finished up her food. "Hey Trunks, we better get going."

"Yeah." Trunks finished up the last of his food. Pan cleaned up the mess and then they left for school. "Pan give me your bag." Trunks held out his hand.

Pan handed it to him. "You don't have to."

"It's a man's job." He said and they continued to school. Upon reaching the school they parted ways going to their separate classes.

* * *

"Oh my God, that's the Student Council President. He's so handsome. Almost as handsome as Trunks."

"Yeah but he's better than Trunks, because he has a better personality."

"Yeah he's so kind."

"I wish I could go out with him."

"Yeah right girl, in your dreams. No girl can go out with him. He's too perfect."

The Student Council President, Haru Ichiya, listened to the praise of the girls as he passed them in the hall way, but only one things stuck in his mind. **Almost at handsome as Trunks? Puh-lease. I'm way more handsome than that crazy bastard. Where is that bastard, I should go and rearrange his face. No one is above me in good looks!**

Just as Haru looked up, he saw Trunks walking his way. Haru smirked. **Now's my chance.** Haru stopped walking and waited for Trunks to reach him. As he opened his mouth to speak, Trunks walked right past him. **That bastard! There is no way he didn't see me.** Haru turned around and yelled after Trunks "Hey!"

He ran after Trunks and placed his hand on his should getting his attention.

Trunks looked over his shoulder at the brunette who was looking at him pretty upset like. "What's up Pres."

"Didn't you see me? You trying to make a fool of me? You walked right passed me." Haru folded his arms in front of him trying to calm himself. He always had to deal with this jerk. Every time, Trunks got in his way. He had gone out with over a dozen girls who claimed he was the most handsome guy they had ever seen but as soon as Trunks walked by it was as if Haru didn't even exist. Then the girls would go on and on about how beautiful Trunks was. He couldn't stand the bastard.

"No, I didn't see you. I'm on my way to lunch so if you don't have anything to say…" He started to turn away.

"Yes I do have something to say. I heard that you broke some desks again. If you continue with this vandalism, I'm going to push for you to be expelled." Haru smirked.

Trunks turned back around, his sky blue eyes seemed to turn into glaciers. He walked towards Haru slowly. Haru stilled his shivering spine. He was not afraid of Trunks. He stayed where he was, but he sure as hell would have moved if he and known Trunks was going to punch him in his gut. Haru doubled over in pan. If felt like a boulder hitting him. He fell to his knees gasping. This was going to hurt his image.

Trunks stood looking down at the weakling. "Just try." He turned around and continued to where his sweet wife was waiting to give him lunch out by the schools apple tree.

* * *

Haru lay in the bed in the nurses office holding his stomach. He was heavily breathing. The punch to his stomach had knocked the air right out of his lungs. "Damn you Trunks." Trunks had been his rival since the eighth grade since his first love had fallen in love with Trunks who had promptly turned her down saying, "I've already got a woman."

Now that he thought about it. Trunks never dated anyone. Who was this woman he claimed to have? A plan started to formulate in his head. **I can't beat Trunks by fighting him. That's like an ant going up against a brick wall. But if I could steal his woman then it will break his pride. It will also prove once and for all that I am better looking than him. I just have to find out who this woman is. **

As the pain started to subside, he got up and looked around the room. The other student council members had helped get him here. They had left when the school bell rang, promising to tell the teachers he was in the nurses office. He didn't want to miss any classes because, even though he was one of the smartest kids in the school, Trunks was the smartest. Trunks always ranked #1. He didn't understand. At first, looking at how Trunks acted, you'd think he was fucking stupid. Then he'd found out how smart the guy had been even though he constantly skipped classes. He had brains and brawn. It was so unfair. It probably had something to do with him being the son of Bulma Briefs.

**I've got to find out who this girl is and take her away from Trunks. I'll humiliate Trunks so badly that he will transfer schools. **Haru smirked.

* * *

As Haru walked down the halls after school something caught the corner of his eyes outside the school window. It was that disgusting lavender hair that could only belong to one person, Trunks Briefs. He looked out the window and saw a girl talking to Trunks. Trunks took her bag and they started to walk away off the school premises. **Who's that girl? Trunks took her bag. Is she a family member?**

"President it's time for the meeting!" called the vice President from down the hall.

Haru turned and called. "coming." He caught up with the vice President. "Hey, does Trunks Briefs have any family other than Bra Briefs that goes here?"

The vice President thought for a moment. "No."

"No cousins?"

"No."

"Then who was that girl?" Haru mumbled.

"Girl?"

"Yeah, a girl with thick glasses. She didn't look cute but he took her bag and left with her."

"Ooooh, you mean Pan Son. She's not his family member but she kind of is like that. Their childhood friends. They always come to school together and eat lunch together. Their practically inseparable. He beats up anyone who gets close to her."

"Really?" Haru started thinking so he didn't hear what the vice president said next.

"Even though he's like that, he's always bullying her and calling her ugly and making her do things for him. I think she is like his slave."

But Haru was already lost in his own thoughts. **Could it be that Trunks is….nononononono. That's not possible. How could Trunks possibly be into that? I mean that girl is nowhere near cute. There must be some reason. I mean, I've never heard of him dating before but that's just ridiculous. It's impossible.**

He thought that but over the next few days he noticed things he never noticed before. Trunks was always around that girl. They always came to school together and left school together. They always ate lunch together. And even though Trunks kept calling her ugly, he saw how Trunks blushed whenever she smiled at him. **No doubt about it, Trunks is definitely in love with that girl. His taste is horrible but all the better for me. I'm sure it will be easy to steal her away. **Haru smirked to himself as he started to think of ways to steal the girl from Trunks without getting the shit beat out of him.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

A/N: Alright that is the end of the first chapter. I just thought of if so I figured I'd post it. I'll try posting another chapter sometime this week. This story should be too long. Probably only 10 chapters. But the chapters will be long so you'll be satisfied. Trunks and Pan are Sayains but that is not the focus of the story. It is more of a high school romance fic.

As you can see Trunks is a bit of a ditz even though he's so smart. I hope you like this love comedy. Please review.


End file.
